The Woman In Chains
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: The best word she could describe him is a 'tornado'. He ripped through her life, destroying her friendships, family, self-esteem, and confidence. Can a late night trip to the video game store save her life? AU/Cladam/Misfits Friendship/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is going to be different...than what you guys normally read from me. I went on a little spree of Cladam, and I just can't refuse to write them anymore. I ship them. Although, I still ship Eclare hardcore (ya know, my OTP) but I still have a little flame igniting for Cladam. Please enjoy the first chapter of "The Woman In Chains"

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Note:** **Eli will be in this story too...along with Jake...it'll be Cladam/Misfits/etc...**

**An Eclare fan will enjoy this too! Trust me...they have a friendship going on in here, plus the Cladam. It's a win-win guys! **

* * *

_**The Woman In Chains**_

**_Tired of trying..._**

**_Sick of crying..._**

**_Yeah im smiling..._**

**_But inside im dying...  
_**

**CLARE**

"Why are you being such an idiot about it Clare? I wanted you to wear the dress I bought you. I even put it on **_our_** bed that we share in _**our**_ apartment...how goddamn fucking oblivious can you be?" He screamed at me, thrashing his arms left and right, trying to prove a point that I will never understand.

"I'm sorry, I had to make you dinner before I did anything else...and then all of a sudden you want to go out to buy a video game. Really? I have to wear a dress to come with you and get a video game," I whispered most of the time, not knowing what words would set him off tonight.

_He's not abusive though, he just cares about me...a lot._

"You're my fiance Clare, you'll be doing what I want you to do more often. This is just practice. Now, next time we decide to go out, I want you to wear that dress," he put his hand on my thigh, hiking my flower dress up with each stroke while his other hand was on the wheel.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, pushing his hand away, "Owen, keep your eyes on the road please. I don't want to die while going to a video game store at midnight."

"There's that sarcasm I love so much," he pinched my cheek, and I slapped his hand, "Oh feisty tonight I see...well, next time would you bring it into the bedroom so it doesn't feel like I'm fucking a corpse lying on their back collecting flies?"

**_Pang!_**

Owen always knew what made me upset, he memorized my feelings and emotions like a book. Making love was never one of my best talents, considering I was only sixteen when I lost my virginity to him in a car at the ravine. He lit candles, but that only made the situation worse, being that it was so stuffy and hot...that the candles just made it even more unbearably hot.

But now, seven years later, at the age of twenty three, I have still yet to fully satisfy my soon to be husband. Owen was never satisfied with the average, he always wanted above and beyond...but I could never give it to him. I didn't know how, and I still don't. I'm inexperienced, and when he tells me to do something I get extremely nervous, not wanting to do anything wrong.

"Let's go, we're here. You can cry about your feelings when we get back in the car," he mocked, before opening the door for me and roughly interlocking my hand with his.

He dragged me into the store, the bell ringing above us, signaling someone has come in.

The two men at the front were arguing and laughing over a comic book that sat between them, while Owen ordered in a stern tone, "You stay right here while I go get my video game. Got it?"

I nodded, too weak to use my voice.

When Owen was out of view, my fingers traced over the video games on the shelves, smiling at the noise they produced when touched. I caught a glimpse of the 'Curious George' video game for the Wii, but quickly put it back, knowing Owen would never let me touch anything or play a game with him.

"Curious George huh?" I turned my head, and was lucky to catch sight of someone else but Owen, "Y-Yeah. Sorry I messed up your thing, I must've put it in the wrong place right? That's why you're here?"

I looked nervously at the shelves before me, not remembering where I put it back. If the employee told Owen that I touched a video game and didn't put it back in its rightful place, then I'd be punished.

And I wasn't up for another punishment...not the fourth time in the same day.

"Hey, it's cool. Look, it's right here," he pointed to the game, and flashed me a smile, "So, do you need any help looking for something? Any video game you like in particular?"

"I-I haven't played a video game since I was sixteen," I admitted shyly.

His blue eyes sparkled, "Well, it's okay. The best part about video games is you can always get back in the game."

"No, not me...I'm not allowed," he looked at me weirdly, before asking, "What? You've got kids holding you back or something?"

"Oh, no...no kids at all."

"Then why aren't you allowed to-."

"CLARE! What in God's name do you think you're doing? I'm sorry sir, was she bothering you?" Owen gripped onto my shoulder, digging his nails into my fragile bones.

"No, not at all."

The man's voice was so sweet, and he was so innocent, so kind to me. I haven't been treated with respect in years, and he seemed to radiate this source of happiness.

"Let's go Clare, we have to get to the counter. I'm sorry on behalf of her actions," my fiance grunted, moving his arm down to my bicep, gripping it tightly, as if he was afraid I'd run away...

I probably would.

**_If I had the chance._**

"How'd you find your visit here today?" the green eyed man behind the counter asked, ringing up the video game Owen purchased, "Just peachy."

"With every video game you buy past eleven at night you get a free chocolate milk. Here you go," the man nudged the small bottle towards me, and when I reached out to take it, Owen slapped my hand lightly, as if I was a child, taking a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner, "No chocolate milk Clare, that stuff will make you fatter than you already are."

I slowly retracted my hand, holding it firmly at my side, "You're right. Sorry."

"Come on, you only live once, right? Here," the blue eyed man whom I was talking to before said, pushing the bottle into my hands, "It's just chocolate milk, and besides, your girlfriend looks thirsty."

"Don't tell me what my fiance looks like," Owen spat, and my heart raced, knowing he can't control his anger very well, "Owen stop, let's just go."

I gripped onto his bicep, but I took in his appearance, knowing my night was already ruined. My plans to read my book and sleep were out the window, knowing these two men-who upon innocent actions have gotten me into big trouble.

"Thanks for the video game douche heads, now you can go back to squealing over comic books like the little girls you are," he spat towards them, and I mouthed a 'sorry', hoping the blue eyed man would notice.

He nodded, giving me a short wave, before Owen dragged me to the car.

The car ride home was silent, the cold chocolate milk bottle being held between my legs, numbing my thighs. I smiled slightly, the only memory I have left of that man being this bottle.

"Give it," Owen ordered.

"I-I'm not going to drink it, I just-I just want to keep it. I promise I won't drink it," I whispered, and he reached over, grabbing the milk bottle from between my legs, and chucking it out his side of the window on the highway.

And just like everything else in my life, it was smashed in pieces...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**Yes, the green eyed man was Eli...Yes, the blue eyed man was Adam. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. In this story, you will be seeing Eli in a different light; a colorful side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts to this story! Please enjoy the second chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**__****_There's this girl in the mirror, I wonder who she is. Sometimes I think I know her and sometimes I wish I did. There is a story in her eyes, lullabies, and goodbye. When she's looking back at me I can tell...she's hurting inside._**

**ADAM**

"Wasn't that strange last night? What happened at the store?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes to see my best friend, Eli, running on the tredmile in our living room. He looked up, gave me a wave and showed me that his headphones were in his ears.

Which meant, he can't hear a thing.

"That woman was really pretty last night, right?" I asked out loud, as Eli looked at me strangely, pointing to the headphones and screaming, "WHAT DUDE? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I HAVE MY MUSIC ON!"

I gave him a thumbs up, before heading into the fridge.

Something was odd about that couple at the store last night. That man looked so familiar, as if I've seen him on television or something. But that woman, she was a stranger to me.

My heart stopped a little, looking at the carton of chocolate milk...

_I hope she was okay, even though I didn't know her._

* * *

**CLARE**

"Owen, I'm going to go out for a run. Is that okay?" I twirled the headphones around my fingertips, glaring down at the floor. My heart raced nervously, waiting for his permission.

"Sure, go ahead. Make sure you run five miles, you need to lose some around the waist. I don't like having any meat on _**my**_ bones," I nodded, slipping my jogging shoes on.

"Oh and I put that running app on your Ipod, so when you get back here I want to see five miles straight across the screen. If not, you know what that means," my eyes averted from the closet, the closet that hid all my demons.

"A-Alright...I'll be running towards town and I'll come back."

He nodded, playing his video game, "I expect you to be quick, I need dinner by four o' clock because I have a game tonight. You'll be wearing that dress to impress the magazines, correct?"

"Y-Yes Owen, I'll be ready for your game," in all honesty, I hated Football with a passion.

Football was boring to me, I found myself interested in writing and the arts more than sports. But when I told Owen on our first date that I hated sports, he told me that I'd have to get used to it, because he loves them.

My dream is to escape him, and run to New York to the Museum of Modern Art.

"What are you staring out? Get your head out of the fucking clouds and run," he spat, waving me away with his hand as he stared down the screen, pressing buttons on that stupid controller.

_And so I ran. _

* * *

After two hours of running, the heat had gotten to me, and my curls were matted to my face. I probably looked like a mess, but I didn't care, because I was at least twenty minutes of driving distance away from Owen.

My heart raced, and palms sweated as I began to walk, resting my aching muscles.

As I walked off my course, I found myself outside of a video game store. This place looked familiar; too familiar. I smiled, realizing I was at the same store as last night.

Perfect time to apologize...and maybe...maybe I can get a Gatorade.

Owen never lets me drink anything with sugar in it, so I mainly stick to water...when I can get a glass from him. I felt around in my shorts pocket, feeling a twenty dollar bill between my fingertips.

I looked around nervously, before making my way to the children's video games.

My fingers traced along the tabs, before I pulled out 'Curious George' again. I smiled at the innocent monkey on the cover, before retrieving it and slowly walking to the counter.

_No one was in here-that's odd. _

"Just this?" the man asked, and I looked up, to see a pair of green eyes staring at me, "Uh-uh yeah...yeah that's it."

The employee asked me another question, but I ignored it, looking at his name tag. 'Eli' it read, except it had a smiley face covering the rest of his name so I couldn't view it.

"Is there anything else you'd like miss?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, which was throbbing and uncomfortable, "I-I don't know if you remember me...but I was here last night with my um...my fiance and I just wanted to apologize for his behavior towards you and your friend."

"Oh! Chocolate milk girl, right?" he smirked, calling out "Adam! Your best friend is here!"

When no one responded he slid across the counter, and I held the video game to my chest, thinking he was going to hit me. He smirked, "Chill out chocolate milk girl, I'm just going to get my friend. He'd love to talk to you! He's a little shy on the edges though."

Eli had disappeared, and I jumped, seeing the blue eyed man beside me.

"H-Hi, nice to see you back here miss. Did you find what you were looking for?" I showed him my Curious George game, and he smiled, "I'm glad you bought it...but um, it's on the house. Here's your money back."

He handed me my twenty, but I shook my head, "No please, take it, I insist."

Giving Owen's money away was the guiltiest pleasure-it's the only thing I can get away with without being punished or hit because he has so much money he wouldn't know if it was all gone.

"Keep the change," I whispered, and he held out his hand, "I-I'm Adam Torres by the way."

I smiled at the kind gesture, "I-I um, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you soon."

"Wait!" Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed a chocolate milk from behind the counter, which had tiny ice chips falling from the bottle-showing it was ice cold.

"I might not know your name, but I know that you shouldn't have to take that guys crap. You're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise...and don't change for him," I smiled, taking the chocolate milk, "I'm Clare."

* * *

**OWEN**

My stomach was growling uncontrollably as I stared down at the empty plate before me.

Clare has been gone for nearly three hours, and although I want her out there longer, to lose all that fat she's got on her, she needs to cook me my meal. She can afford to skip a few meals, but me, I need my protein for the game.

The door flung open, revealing a sweaty haired Clare, "Where have you been?"

She placed the Ipod on the table, which read_ '7 miles'_ straight across the screen.

"What are you-trying to impress me?" I scoffed, "Go be a woman, and do your job as my fiance. Make me my meal, and I want you dressed, looking pretty, in a half hour."

"I need more time to-," I glared at her, "What was that Clare?"

"I'll be ready on time."

* * *

**CLARE**

**_"How does it feel to be so close to being Mrs. Milligan?" _  
**

**_"Clare, how are you so beautiful all the time? Is it stressful?"_**

**_"What's the life of being a fiance to a famous Football player like? Do you love it? Hate it?"_**

**_"Oh Clare, please turn this way! Give us a little smile!" _**

**_"You look gorgeous tonight Clare!" _**

To sit in Owen's private seating box up in the rafters was where I got my thinking done every night or day that he has a game. Everyone leaves me alone here; the press, Owen, everyone.

It's my favorite place to be.

"Mrs. Milligan, I am under strict orders by your husband to not feed you...but you do look rather bony, and I am willing to give you some food," I turned to see Owen's butler, who followed him around from time to time.

He was a good guy, just working for a bad man.

"Please, call me Clare...I'm not married to him yet. And no thank you, I wouldn't want to anger Owen," I watched the Football game with teary eyes, as Mr. Johnson placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'll go get you some home cooked spaghetti my wife made me. You look like you need it more than me."

Within ten minutes there was-what seemed like-a buffet before me; meatballs, spaghetti, rice, and glasses of wine.

"T-This is really lovely...thank you, you didn't have to do this," I whispered, and he smiled, "It's on the house. Now, red or white?"

I averted my eyes to look at Owen down on the field, who was about to tackle someone, when I turned back to the meal, "Both."

* * *

"I can't believe you got drunk Clare! Do you know how bad I looked in front of the press?" he screamed at me, and yet, his voice seemed so far away.

I smiled, "We w-went out the back door Owen...no one even saw you. Luckily, everyone did see your soon to be trophy wife in the beginning."

"What is that smell?" I held my hand over my face, and giggled at the scent.

I flopped down on our bed, and Owen climbed on top of me, his face close to my face. I hiccuped, letting out a giggle. Getting drunk was fun, and Owen seemed frustrated, which made me happy.

"Breathe out Clare," he ordered, and I hiccuped again; the wine must've gotten to me.

"Is that spaghetti and sauce?" his nostrils flared, and I nodded, "Y-Yes it is! Mr. Johnson is such a nice man...he heated it up for me and I ate...and ate...and ate...and ate."

**_Slap!_**

I was in a daze, but not far enough in a daze to a point where I couldn't feel, "Is that the best you got? My grandma slaps harder than you!"

"You shouldn't have said that Clare."

My mind was so slow that by the time I finally realized what he was doing, my head was already buried into a pillow, and he was adjusting himself behind me. I could feel him, rubbing, taunting me from behind. He clawed at my back, leaving scars on the sides of my spine. I could feel the blood trickle down, not wanting to think about what I'd have to do to bandage myself up...

His fingernails tugged at my sides, "I don't know how many times I have to do this to you Clare, but I'll do it until you finally realize that you're mine...and you live under my roof, my rules."

The only thing that kept me alive; staring at the chocolate milk bottle on the bedside table that Adam gave me earlier...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Reviews? :3**

Before you can get to the Cladam light, you must live through the Clowen dark...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! Please Enjoy the third chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**The secret of Eli comes out...**

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**ELI**

**_Hey baby, I miss you :) I can't wait to see you tonight for our fifty second date. _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_xoxo_**

**_~Jake_**

**_P.S. Can't wait to kiss your little lips, I've missed you all day :( _**

I grinned at my text, before Adam asked, "Is that lover boy texting?"

"Yeah...we're going on our fifty second date tonight. He's taking me somewhere, it's a surprise," I flipped through my bag, searching for something I'm sure Adam would love to see.

"Hey, remember chocolate milk girl from three days ago?" I asked, and Adam dropped the bowl of cereal in his hands, rushing to my side, "Yeah I remember her! Why, have you seen her around? Did she ask for me?"

"Not really...," I mumbled, pulling out a newspaper issue I found, "She's Owen Milligan's fiance."

I could see his expression drop, looking at the picture, "You know...this means nothing though, you can tell she's unhappy. I'm not going to lose this one Eli, she'll come back to the store one day...they always do."

"Because I'm charming," I added in, and he shook his head, "No, because this one is different...I just have this feeling."

"See, this is why I date Jake. All he likes to do his eat, hold my hand, and kiss me...there's no complications, it's simple," I smirked, patting my friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry Adam, when love wants you, it'll knock right on your door. Just don't set your expectations so high as to this woman. She's clearly taken, by a ginormous, rich Football player."

"But she seems so different Eli, you don't get it...women are complex creatures, and she obviously doesn't look happy in this picture," he pointed out, and I shook my head, "Clare is the type of woman who will...get married to this guy, pop out a few kids, then wither away. That's what all celebrities do, these kind anyways."

"I want what you and Jake have. Your love is so-," I cut him off, "Stop getting yourself down by comparing your romance life with ours. Jake and I met by faith, and you'll meet your woman by faith too."

"That's what I'm saying, maybe this is my destiny! Maybe she's supposed to be in my future," he smiled, hope in his eyes.

"Adam, please don't get your hopes up with this woman. She's not your type of woman, she's his type of woman," I pointed to Owen, and then he crumpled the paper up in his hands, "I don't care what you say Eli...she isn't happy with him, something is up and I know it."

"Even if there is something up, you can't do anything about it, you don't even know her. Do you know where she lives? Are you friends with her on Twitter or Facerange, are-," he cut me off, "I get it Eli, your negativity isn't helping right now. But what if-what if tonight she stops by the store and I'm all alone? What do I do? What do I say? Is that faith Eli?"

"Faith is...faith was meeting Jake in the middle of Times Square on the way to a concert and having some guy bum rush me into him. Faith was having Jake smile back at me, and then have enough confidence to ask me out for a drink," my heart fluttered, remembering that night.

"Dude, Jake was wearing nothing but a guitar and underwear," Adam added in, and I shrugged my shoulders, "His thighs looked pretty damn good to me. Who would've known Jake would be the replacement of the Naked Cowboy (1) when he got sick?"

"Point being, us meeting and being a couple was faith. You have to be patient Adam, and if faith wants you two together, it'll make sure you be together."

He sighed, whining for the second time today, "I just want what you and Jake have."

"I didn't know you went that way Adam. But you know, there's always room if you want a good ole' threesome with Jake and I. We can squeeze you in just like an Oreo," I pinched his cheeks, and he swatted his hand away from his face, "Dude, you're so mushy with him...it's suffocating."

When I went into the kitchen to fish out some juice, I asked curiously, "Wait, how mushy?"

"As mushy as a marshmallow dude!"

**_I love my marshmallow. _**

* * *

**CLARE**

"You're up late. Here's some water, drink it. It'll clear up the hangover," Owen pushed two pills into my hand, and a bottle of water. I groaned, my head feeling like it was being weighed down by a brick.

"W-What happened last night?" I choked out, after swallowing the two pills.

"Well, you decided it would be a nice night to gorge out on food, and after getting drunk off your ass on cheap wine I was the designated person taking the drunk mess home," he spat, and I glanced down at my body, which was wrapped in a sheet.

"Did we-? Last night?" I asked, and he nodded, "You needed to be shown where your place is Clare. You'll never eat that crap or drink wine with Mr. Johnson behind my back ever again, you got that?"

His right hand gripped my thigh through the bed sheets, and I whimpered, "Y-Yes, I won't. I'm sorry."

"Keep disobeying me Clare...and you know the consequences. That closet door can always be unlocked," the voice he used scared me, and he used it purposely, to make my skin crawl.

I slowly walked to the corner of the room, and let the bed sheet drop to the floor.

Tears sprung out of my eyes like a waterfall, noticing the fresh bruises...the claw marks, making me look like I got attacked by a wild bear. And then the mark on my right shoulder, where he always left a hickey, to constantly remind me that I was his.

He kissed the spot from behind, and I shivered, "You look beautiful Clare...your body suits you well like this."

I quickly covered up, and he laughed, "We're getting married sweetheart, seeing you naked is the first thing that'll happen everyday in this house. In fact, I think I'm going to be instigating a new rule around my household."

My fingers laced around the sheets, while walking to the fridge, where Owen wrote the rules of the house on a whiteboard. No one else saw these rules, just me and him.

I watched as he scribbled the last one on,

**_1) No eating without permission._**

**_2) No leaving the house without permission._**

**_3) Always keep the King satisfied._**

**_4) All meals must be served at the time the King wants them served._**

**_Last but not least..._**

**_5) Upon entering this house, Clare must strip down to nothing. _**

"O-Owen," I squeaked, "T-That's not right, I'm not doing that. I've done enough for you, I've given my life for you. I was separated from my family because of you, I lost everyone! I'm not losing myself too!"

**_SLAP!_**

"Don't ever hit me again," I spat on his shoes, and grabbed the keys on the table, darting for the door, not caring about who saw me running out of the famous 'Milligan' house with only a silky bed sheet shielding me.

My fingers nervously shook as I jammed the keys into one of his cars, and I ignited the engine, smiling proudly, listening to the roar. When I saw Owen coming, I laughed manically, backing up towards him, watching his facial expression turn to fear.

It felt great, seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

"Are you fucking crazy you bitch!" He screamed, and I stopped short, the car jerking forward.

"I'm not crazy...I'm fucking insane!"

With that, I slammed my foot down on the accelerator, and sped off to the one place I knew that I might have hope. The one place where I felt at peace...

_The video game store._

* * *

**ADAM**

I was sitting behind the counter with my feet up, twiddling my thumbs, wishing I had something to do. The night was slow, with the exception of a couple of teenagers buying a shitload of games.

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

I glanced over at the message on my phone,

**_Since it's almost midnight, Jake and I are going to pick you up when you're done with your shift so you don't have to walk home alone. _**

**_Jake's got his truck, and we're heading over now. _**

**_Be outside in five._**

**_-Eli_**

Sometimes I thank the lord for my friend Eli, without him I wouldn't be working here-a stable job, with a good pay. Jake is a good guy, and I know he'd never do anything to hurt my friend.

I began locking up, unplugging light up billboards, when I saw a black escalate pull into the store parking lot.

My eyes must've been deceiving me, because if they weren't, then I was currently watching a frazzled Clare, wrapped in only a bed sheet, with no shoes on, running towards the store.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to act casual by jumping over the counter, and taking a seat.

When she walked in, the bell ting'd, and my heart stopped.

**_She was crying._**

"H-Hi A-Adam."

I looked at her with a keen eye, trying to determine by her body language what had brought her here in such a state. She was obviously upset, and extremely run down looking.

"Hi Clare, what um-what brings you here? I was just about to close up..." I inched towards her cautiously, until we were inches apart.

Her sobs became more frantic, as I cleared my throat, "D-Do you-are you okay Clare? Do you want my friends to drop you off? We can bring you back to your house if you like?"

"No...no, don't take me there! I won't go back! I finally escaped, I can't go back! Please don't make me go back! You don't understand what it's like!" her tiny fists were linked around my collar, shaking me back and forth lightly, "You have no...no idea..."

"I'll have to ask Eli, but I'm sure he won't mind...um, do you want to sleepover at our apartment? You can borrow a pair of my pajamas, some hot coco...yeah?" she sniffled, burying her head into my shoulder, "God b-b-bless you...Oh G-God bless you."

* * *

**ELI**

"You know, if you keep looking my way we're going to crash before we get to Adam," I told Jake, who just squeezed my left hand tightly, "I just missed you so much...I'm so glad we got to see that movie, it was touching."

"I did shed a few tears at the end when Rose let go of Jack," he admitted, and I smirked, "You're such a sap Jacob."

When the truck came to a smooth halt in the lot, I pointed to the lit up store, "Adam's always late...we still have a little time...before, you know-."

Jake cut me off, stealing my lips in a kiss, as I placed my hands on his broad shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist, doing something he's always done since we started dating. After I found out about his home life, that he was separated from his loved ones, he always holds onto me extra tight...to assure that I wasn't going anywhere.

And I wasn't.

"Can't breathe," I whimpered, our foreheads touching, a grin on his face.

"You're blushing Goldsworthy," he was about to lean into me once again, when I choked out, "Girl...girl with Adam."

We both turned our heads to my window, watching as we saw Adam, his arm hooked around a woman's waist. It looked like he was practically dragging her to the car, until he decided to hoist her up in his arms bridal style.

"Who is that? She looks so familiar...," Jake whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"It's Clare, the chocolate milk girl...and she's not wearing anything but a bed sheet. This story should be interesting. Good thing we're not attracted to bare women, right?" I snorted playfully, before turning to my boyfriend, who was silent, with his jaw dropped.

"Y-You don't like her do you?" I choked out, holding back a sob.

"Eli...no...that's...that's my sister."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Reviews? :)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

_**Twitter:**_ TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

Eli and Adam watched from the doorway as Jake attempted to comfort his sister. But she continued to shake back and forth, mumbling words that no human could understand.

Adam gave up his bed to Clare, who was currently wrapped up in his blanket, wearing Jake's flannel draped over her tiny frame, with Eli's pair of boxers as shorts.

"Come on Clare...talk to me...it's Jake, it's your brother."

Ever since Jake and Clare were little, he was always protecting her-keeping her away from the bad people in this world. But seeing Clare in such a condition proved that he was a failure, as a protector, and a brother.

**_"Ew! Gross! Girls can't play with action figures, they're girls!" a six year old snobby boy, that went by the name of Fitz told Clare, as she nervously held the action figure closer to her chest. _**

**_"I-I like playing with action figures too...m-my brother told me that I can play with his. He said I'm good at it too, see," Clare made airplane noises, rolling her tiny pink lips, while her Superman action figure traveled in the air. _**

**_Fitz laughed at his friends who stood behind him, "That's pathetic! Girls play with dolls and do make up, not play with action figures. That's a boys job!" _**

**_"I like playing with action figures more than dolls!" she shouted, standing up for herself because that's what Jake told her to do. He told her that first grade is full of people who want to bully her, but with his helpful tips, Clare was able to make a stand. _**

**_"I don't want to play with you boys anyways. I hope Santa Claus doesn't leave anything under your tree for Christmas," Clare turned on the balls of her feet, feeling mighty high at this point, heading in the other direction, when she heard a response. _**

**_A response she didn't expect._**

**_"Santa Claus isn't real you big baby!" Her chest tightened, her superman action figure falling to the concrete. _**

**_"Y-You're lying. Lying is wrong! My mommy says that God doesn't accept liars in heaven! You won't go to heaven," she whimpered out, but it didn't effect Fitz, he only laughed in her face._**

**_"God doesn't exist...neither does Santa Claus, or the Tooth fairy, or the Easter Bunny. Happy first day of school, have fun with your action figure," Fitz swayed his foot over a pile of dirt, which coated Clare's flowery dress._**

**_Tears streamed down Clare's face, absorbing in her long auburn curls. She clung to her action figure, holding it tightly, unsure of what to do. Her tiny frame shook in the middle of the playground._**

**_All she wanted to do was be accepted in his group, to play with them. _**

**_"Aw, look at the baby crying," Fitz teased, rubbing his fists over his cheeks to show that she was a 'baby'. _**

**_"You're just a big meanie!" Clare shouted, not having an extensive enough vocabulary to call him something she would've in present day. _**

**_Fitz just continued to whisper words into his friends ears, taunting Clare's mind. Her first thought was to run back into the school, find Jake's classroom and cry to him. _**

**_But the next thing that happened, had prevented her from doing so. _**

**_Fitz had ripped her glasses from her face, dropping them on the floor, and a loud crunch was heard after-signaling he stepped on them. Clare sobbed, falling to her knees, in a pathetic attempt to search for her shattered glasses._**

**_Her tiny heart was thumping rapidly, salty tears mixing between her lips. The fingers of her frail body moved nervously over the concrete, and the boys watched her struggle, watching her obvious distress. _**

**_"Hey! What are you doing to my sister?" _**

**_Jake had been looking out of his second grade classroom, and didn't even answer the teacher before darting out to his sisters silent plea for help... _**

And ever since he held her on that playground floor during recess, crying in his arms, he made a vow to protect her. He promised himself to never let what those boys did to Clare happen to her again.

As he sits here on Adams bed, with Clare in his arms, crying hysterically, he knew he had failed her. He failed his parents, he failed Clare, and he failed himself. He let her slip through his weak fingertips, and in the end, she was the one who got burned.

"I'm so sorry Clare...I'm sorry I let you down," he whispered, guilt evident in his voice.

Clare clung to her brother, her head resting in his shoulder, feeling at peace-something she hasn't felt in years. It was a foreign touch that was greatly appreciated.

But if Clare was so calm, why was she so upset? Why couldn't she breathe through her nose, and out through her mouth to stop the shakes?

Because of Owen-a boy, a man, that Jake let take his little sister take away from him. A man who harmed Clare, and broke her down, back into the little girl in the playground during recess...

The worst part-there was no going back, she was in too deep.

* * *

**ADAM**

"Can you take over for me for a little bit Adam? I need some air," Jake begged, his cheeks flushed with a deep crimson color, the closeness of him and Clare becoming too heated. Not in a sexual way of course, but with her heavy sobs, and the way she clung to Jake was not helping the temperature in the room.

She was wrapped up in blankets, shaking as if it was below zero, meanwhile Adam had turned up the heat in attempt to stop her shakes. But it seemed like a failure, considering they only became more violent as the clock ticked by.

"...sure, I'll take a crack at the ole' Clare," I teased, trying to loosen up the tension in this apartment.

Jake shot me a glare, almost lunging at me with his fists if it weren't for Eli holding him back.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, staring my closed bedroom door, that had a crying Clare behind it. I looked at Jake, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Relax man, I was just joking. We all need to take an Eli pill and calm the fuck down. A lot has gone on in one night, in fact, too much has gone on. I'll take care of Clare, I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Eli, will you take Jake out to eat or something? He needs food and a nap, then you can come back. Until then, everyone out of the apartment."

Eli wrapped his right arm around Jake's waist, pulling him close to him, as they walked out of the apartment.

"Don't worry Jake, she'll be here when you get back."

I closed the door, making my way into the kitchen, trying to distract myself from the woman curled up on my bed. I put up a pot of water, waiting for it to boil so I could give her some hot chocolate.

When the hot chocolate was finally complete, I slipped a couple of marshmallows in it. Not the gigantic ones that make the cup overflow, mini marshmalows, the ones that make you smile when you see them. I opened the fridge, my eyes scanning it's contents. I rolled my eyes at the bucket of cold fried chicken, that had a post-it on it,

_**Don't even think about throwing this bucket out! It's my emergency stash incase we have an Apocolypse. You never know. -Jake**_

I nearly threw up my lunch, looking at Eli's post-it, which was adjacent to Jake's...

_**Aw! I love you baby cakes! Adam don't throw out this chicken, my boy has to eat ;) Love ya' Marshmallow! -Eli**_

"God, it's like they're having a full on conversation on a bucket of chicken! This shit is rediculous," I shook my head, retreaving the chocolate chip cookies, and balancing the hot chocolate in my hands.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, pushing the door lightly open with my foot. The room was dark, the shades pulled over, blocking the sunlight. I walked over to my bed, resting the plate of cookies on the bedside table.

"Um, here's some hot chocolate. I-I promised you this, and I don't like breaking promises," her arms were wrapped around her legs, which were pulled tightly to her chest.

When she didn't take the cup from my hands, I set it down, and made my way to the shades. I pulled back the shades, letting the sunlight shine through. I glanced over at Clare, who had eyeliner smeared on her cheeks, along with tears. Her light pink lip gloss was beneath her lips, and I smiled, reaching out with my thumb to wipe it away when she retreated back, hitting her head on the wall.

"...I'm not going to hurt you Clare," I whispered, and she shook her head, clenching her eyes shut tightly, "I-I want Jake, where's Jake? I want my brother."

"Jake had to step out for a little, he'll be back. He needed to get some food in him," Clare nodded her head, wiping away her tears, "I'm just a burden, I get it."

"You're not a burden Clare, that's the last thing you are to us."

I took a seat beside her, taking the hot chocolate cup in my hands. I slowly lifted the cup up towards her lips, "Come on Clare...you have to drink something, and eat too."

Her tears fell onto my blankets, as she began to sip the hot chocolate. I held the cup for her, watching her elegantly sip back the liquid.

"Oh come on, how are you and Jake related? There's no way! That dude drinks and eats like a cow!" a smile crept up on her face, and I pointed it out, "There it is! That's what I've been waiting for."

My heart fluttered, watching her begin to sip the drink more violently. I grabbed the plate of cookies, pushing them towards her, "I baked these at three in the morning, but I'm sure they're still good. Well, I hope they are, I made them for you. It'd be embarrasing if you didn't like them."

"You baked...for me?" she asked quietly.

I smiled, "You are staying in Eli and I's apartment, I have to keep our guest happy."

The sunshine brightened up the look on her face, and it was illuminating her small smile. I slowly brought my thumb over her eyeliner, wiping the make up from her face. Little did I know, I was inches away from her face, when I whispered, "Y-You shouldn't wear this stuff...you look beautiful without it."

Her eyelashes batted, as I quickly pulled away from our close proximity, "I-I mean, so many women wear make up...and I just don't get it, they look so beautiful without it. Especially you, you look...I mean, you're beauitful, you know?"

She smiled, "I've never been called beautiful before...besides by Jake."

I glanced up at her, seeing her bite into a cookie hesitantly, "That's impossible, that's horrible. You-I mean, how come Owen doesn't-."

My lips clamped shut at the sight of her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Without thinking, I pulled her into my arms. Her head was resting against my chest. I smoothed my hands over her bicep, "If we're friends after this...I'll make sure that everyday I tell you you're beauitful. Whether it's by text, email, phone call, or mailbox...you'll hear it Clare, and it'll be loud and clear."

"Why c-c-can't all men be like you, Adam?"

* * *

**ELI**

I was nervous, hell, I was fucking scared right now.

Jake was staring down at a plate of fried chicken, not moving to eat, or even to drink his beer. Normally, he'd dig in before the waitress had time to put the plate down on the table.

But now, he was just glaring down at the food, giving it a blank expression.

"Jake?" I reached my hand out to put it over his, but he pulled his back, "Don't you get it Eli? I don't want to talk."

"When you say you don't want to talk, you want to talk. Come on Jake, just tell me what's wrong," he had tears in his eyes, pushing his food away, "I don't want to eat, I-I don't deserve to eat."

"Jake, that's nonsense," he laughed, "Do you have any idea what Clare has been telling me in that room the past night?"

"No one could understand her Jake, no-," he chuckled dryly, "I heard her, loud and clear Eli. She's my sister, I understand what she's saying when she doesn't talk!"

"Okay...sorry. What did she say?" his eyelids fluttered, "S-She's been hit Eli..."

"What do you mean? By a car? A unicorn? Talk to me Jacob," I walked over to his side of the booth, sliding in next to him. He leaned his head on my shoulder, "That Owen guy...he hit her...he took her away from me, from our parents. He's the reason why she left, not because she wanted to."

**_"In other breaking news, the Football Stars Owen Milligan's fiance has gone missing. Here's Dick with Owen on the scene,"_ **Jake's head shot up to the sound of the news doing it's round-up for the day. He eyed the television, resting easily against the wall in the resturant.

_**"P-Please, if you see her...bring her back to me. I just-I can't live without her. Please, anybody, bring her back to me. I-I feel like a piece of me is missing, and I can't live without that piece,"**_Owen was holding his hand over his heart, before apologizing to the cameras, and mumbling a 'I'm sorry, I can't do this'.

_**"The reward for Ms. Edwards is two million dollars, so if any luck pair of eyes gets a glimpse for her on the street, be sure to turn her in. Owen believes she's been kidnapped in the middle of the night, and he's mourning over the fact he was going to bring her out to a candle lit dinner on his new yaht. Please, if anyone sees Clare Edwards, report to the authorities for the sake of love." **_

I looked over at Jake, who was squeezing my hand roughly our of anger, and his veins in his forehead obvious to the eye.

"Ouch...Jake you're hurting me," he let my hand go, hissing, "He's a fucking dead man."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**ELI**

To say my boyfriend was driving insanely fast, over the speed limit and could get us brutally killed, would be an understatement.

"Jake, Jake listen to me, alright? I know you're upset, and I know that you're angry! I know what it feels like to want to kill someone for a person you love, but Jake, it's not the right thing to do," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Please, just stop the car and we'll talk about it."

"I'm done talking! Talking doesn't solve anything, unlike a punch in the face," he swerved around cars on the parkway, jerking the truck left and right carelessly.

"You know what Jake, fine, don't listen to me. But the least you can do is drop me off! I don't want to be killed," I ordered, pointing to the rest stop exit.

"Eli, no-," I shook my head, "I can't deal with you when you're like this Jake. You want to go and walk up to that guys door, beat the shit out of him then go to jail, be my guest. But when you get your quarter to call someone to get you, don't call me because I won't answer this time."

"Eli please, don't do-."

"Let me out Jake, pull over."

Jake slowed down, pulling into the exit, "H-How are you going to get home?"

"I'll figure it out. Do what you have to do Jake, but just try thinking first. And while you're at it, take this, I'm done," I ripped my guitar-pick necklace that Jake had given me for our sixth month anniversary off my neck, flinging it back at him through the window.

"Seriously Eli? You're doing this right now? You're being more irrational than me!"

I laughed, looking down at the floor, before glaring at him, "You're the one with a broken sister crying in Adams bed right now, not me. Instead of thinking like a boy, be a man for once. Your sister needs you, and you're running away from her. You made a promise to her, to yourself, and you're breaking it again..."

"I'm disappointed in you Jake, I thought you were better than this. I should've known," when I began walking away, tears in my eyes, I heard Jake cut the engine, and a door shut.

"Eli wait! Please, just-I don't know what I'm doing, alright?" I kept my glare forward, not wanting to give into him.

"I-I'm lost right now...and without you, I'm really lost. Please Eli, just-I'm sorry," I could hear the crack in his voice, and knew he was also beginning to cry. I took a deep breath, before turning back to him, "I don't want you to go back to your old ways because of this, okay? It hurts a lot when I see the old you coming out...I get scared, I don't know what to do."

Jake inched towards me, "I'm sorry I scared you in the car, I-I'm sorry. I love you Eli, you know that. When it comes to my sister, I don't want to let her down, I want her to be happy, and be okay. She's not okay right now, and it scares me that she might not ever be okay again."

"It isn't your fault that she stayed with someone who abused her Jake. It was her fault, she was the one who stayed. She could've left, and ran back to you...but she decided not to, you can't help fix another persons mistake. All that you can do is be there for her, to protect her now," he wrapped his arms around me, his strong muscles contracting against the palm of my hand.

I stroked my hands over his back soothingly, humming the tune he played when we met on his guitar. I felt his warm tears touch my neck, absorbing into my skin. I smiled, holding him tightly, "I-I just want to be the best big brother ever...I never want to see her so broken ever again. It's hard Eli-I don't know if I can do it."

My hands gripped onto him, and I smirked, looking up into his sad, green eyes, "You can Jake, I believe in you. You're the best brother a sister can ever ask for, but you have to go back to Adam's apartment instead of going to Owens. Clare needs you now, she doesn't need you to beat up Owen."

He stroked his fingers through my hair, forcing me to look into his eyes, "What would I be without you?"

"Oh you'd be sad and lonely," he pecked my lips, and I smirked, "Where have I heard that before?"

"Nowhere, now kiss me."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Why are we playing this game again?" I asked Adam, resting my elbows on the table, "Because, we've gotten you out of the bedroom, and I feel we should celebrate with a game of twenty questions. Now, I'll go first."

"What's your favorite color?" he asked softly, and I sipped my hot chocolate, "Um...I don't know, lavender. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"I've went to the museum of Modern Art before, and it's my favorite place to go to since then. It's really amazing, have you been there?" Adam handed me another cookie, and I shook my head, "I've always wanted to go there, but I've never been. Is it really amazing? I've seen pictures of pictures..."

"One day, you and I are going to go there, okay? We'll get up early, and take a train ride there, okay?" he smiled at me, the hopeful look in his eyes becoming all too wishful. He had so many expectations of 'when this is all over', and 'after you drop Owen' theories.

"I-I think I'm going to go to bed, night Adam."

I stood up from the table, and Adam whispered, "Is it something I said? I mean-I'm known for being a screw up...I just-I'm sorry, alright? I'm bad at this talking thing. Please, just sit down again? I don't want you to go back into that room...it's too dark, it'll just bring you down."

My eyes scanned Adam's room, smiling slightly, "I like your bed, it's comfortable. I'm tired Adam, I need sleep."

"Y-You slept for nearly fifteen hours, how can you be tired? You just don't want to talk to me...I get it, it's cool," he began cleaning up our plate of cookies, dumping the hot chocolate into the sink.

"Adam, it's not that-," he laughed, "It's okay, I'm used to being rejected by girls and women in general. There's no pain anymore, it's just a mutual acception."

I bit back my bottom lip, fiddling with my hands, remembering how Owen always cut me off when I tried to speak...and whenever he cut me off, what came next was crucial.

A trip to the closet.

**_"Do you think you have the power to speak freely? Your voice is not wanted! Now you get over here, and bend over this chair. Now Clare!" _**

**_He had the whip gripped tightly in his hands, ready to strike. _**

**_"Raising your voice in my household, the price to pay...one hundred strikes." _**

**_And so she held in her tears, taking each strike in. _**

"Hey, don't cry? Why are you crying?" My hands were shaking at the remembrance of my hands being tied tightly to a chair, my wrists purple from the rope bruising my skin. I whimper, tracing my fingers over my wrists, "It hurt so bad..."

"Why don't you sit down Clare?" Adam urged me towards the couch in the living room. I hesitantly sat down, and when Adam was out of sight, fumbling through cabinets-looking for God knows what-, I slipped my hand up the back of my shirt. The rawness of the scars on my back were evident from the whip.

"Here, take these Clare, they'll calm you down. It works for Eli, it should work for you," at this point in my breakdown, I needed anything to calm down these shakes.

"T-Thank you," my teeth were chattering, although I wasn't cold.

"Sip this," Adam inched a water bottle near my lips, and I swigged the room temperature liquid down. I waited for the pills to kick in, impatiently staring at my hands, wishing they would stop moving.

"You're going to get yourself sick Clare, stop it," his tone made me believe that was an order, and even if it was, Adam still managed to produce a caring look.

"I-I can't stop it, I-I c-c-can't-," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "What did your brother do to calm you down?"

"H-He held me."

**_And so Adam did._**

* * *

**ELI**

Jake and I walked up the steps of the apartment, our hands held together like sausage links. I flashed him a smirk, before asking, "Are you ready to go in there?"

"A-As long as you're by my side, yes," I stood up on my tippy toes, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll always be here, I'm sorry for threatening you before. I would never break up with you, I love you."

When I fished out my keys, ready to go inside, Jake gasped, "Oh wait! We almost forgot!"

Jake dug through his pockets, before pulling out the necklace I threw at him earlier, "Turn around." I obeyed Jake's flirty order, and felt the cold metal of the guitar pick against my skin. I smiled, nervously playing with it once it clicked on tight.

"Sorry about throwing this at you earlier," my boyfriend kissed my head, mumbling against my hair, "I deserved it."

We walked into the apartment quietly, expecting to hear loud shrills or cries coming from Clare. But what we heard, was silence, dead silence.

The television was on mute in the living room, and when Jake came out of Adams room, he whispered, "Where are they? Clare's not in Adams room where we left her."

Jake's face had 'panic' written all over it, until I pointed to the couch, "Look."

A contagious smile spread across his face, as well as mine, upon looking at the living room. Adam was lying on the couch, back against the pillows, with a sleeping Clare, resting between his legs, her head on his chest.

Her facial expression wasn't contorted from a nightmare like it had been when she was "sleeping" beside Jake. No, she looked more at peace in Adam's arms. Her hand was resting on his waist, and I couldn't help but smirk, "She looks like she's...not worried, or scared."

Jake nodded, "I'm glad someone can bring her to a happy place."

"So can you Jake, Adam just has...the magic touch," Adam wasn't even looking up at the sound of our conversation going on in the kitchen. He was entranced by Clare, stroking his fingers over her forehead, easing her tension.

"Since she's asleep...and okay for now, do you want to go to bed? Get some rest? My bed is free," I elbowed him playfully, and he nodded, "A nap sounds good. You think Adam will call us if she's not okay, right?"

"Jake, we'll be right upstairs. Come on, I just washed your clothes and put them in your drawer," he smiled, kissing my lips briefly, "You're the best boyfriend, you know that right?"

"I've heard it before," I said smugly, before chasing Jake up the steps...

The thought of Adam waking up without Clare in his arms had taunted my mind, knowing he would be heart broken. Clare was giving him life again, and she had no idea.

**_I just hope that she doesn't disappoint him..._**

* * *

**ADAM**

I stroked her curls with my fingers, my heart dropping with every rise of her chest. She was so beautiful, so intoxicating; why would anyone hurt this human being?

No one deserves to be hit, to be tortured to a point where the simplest words bring you back to life threatening memories. She's broken, she's broken and I want to fix her.

I want to fix her because I know she's worth it.

I'm not going to sit by the sidelines in life anymore and wait for faith to take its course. Eli might have found Jake by faith, but Clare, she's my destiny and I'm not letting this chance pass me by.

Clare Edwards, prepared to be treated right, to live a new life that you deserve.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

I know it might seem like Adam/Clare are moving pretty fast...but they've been spending a lot of time together believe it or not, and they have things in common that are bringing them closer together.

**But don't you worry, the Clowen war isn't over yet! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for all your tweets/PMs/alerts/subscriptions/reviews! They all mean the world to me, honestly. Please enjoy the sixth chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**ELI**

I was sitting on the complex stairs, listening to the crickets because it calmed me down when I was on edge. It was the second option around anxiety build up aside of the pills.

A relationship with Jacob Martin was risky, being that he's crazily unpredictable.

But when he wraps his arms around me in that close-to-suffocating grip, I can't help but feel safe and assured. Many people might find excessive love from a person as a problem, but I see Jake as just a lost puppy, in want of a person to grip him harder than the other.

He's the love of my life, and nothing/no one can change that.

Jake always hated when I left him in the middle of the night to sit on his window ledge, or outside the apartment complex. He told me that when he reaches out his hand and can't hold onto me, he feels like I'm slipping away-physically and emotionally.

I needed the space, the time to breathe, and hopefully Jake would sleep heavily tonight.

_**Click! **_

A tiny noise drew my attention in, as I craned my neck to the apartment door behind me.

It was Clare.

She was dressed in one of Jake's flannels, and Adams boxers. Her hair looked tasseled, and quite honestly she looked out of it. The bags beneath her eyes intensified the look of sadness on her face.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored me, and started to creep by me. I shook my head, looking at her blackening bare feet from the dirty concrete. I shook my head, kicking my slippers to the bottom of the staircase, "I'm not letting you walk back to Owen bare foot. You'll get a disease or something."

"And by the way, Adam was too good for you anyways. I told him from the start, but did he listen? No. Rich girls like you, even if you are Jake's sister, I could never feel pity for-not when you act out like the way you do," when I was about to slam the door, I heard a whimper coming from the steps.

It took all the will power in my body to walk back outside, to see her gripping onto my slippers, and crying. I trotted down the steps, and awkwardly stood across from her.

"A-Adam is a good guy...I'm just-I'm not a good person," her body was shaking on the ground, making me feel a bit for her. I knew what it felt like to be in this position, shaking with nervousness, anxiety and beginning to numb up from mixed emotions.

"Listen...I'm sorry about what I said," I crouched down across from her, "I'm quick to judge sometimes, especially when it comes to my friends crush's. Adam likes you, and I know you know that. He's my best friend, and I don't want to listen to him cry every night before going to bed. You make him happy, so stay, please."

"But you h-hate me," she whimpered, tears streaming down her beat red cheeks.

"Clare, I don't hate you...I hate your fiance, and I hate what he made you. I've seen the home videos from Jake, he plays them whenever he's upset. You were an adorable kid, and even as a teenager you just screamed the word 'innocence'. This guy changed you Clare, for the worst," she nodded, "I should've stayed in Toronto with Jake and my family. I should've-but I didn't, and I regret it. I wish I could take it back."

"You know, what I've learned in family and in love is that you need trust. I trust Jake, and then, friendship comes along with it. Adam already trusts you, but you need to follow through for his sake...I mean, if you really want to be his friend or more than friends," Clare wiped her tears, "Adam is a great guy, but I don't deserve him. That's why I wanted to leave now, so no one would catch me and I'd turn myself into the police. This way Owen gets his money back, he won't be completely mad and I won't get into too much trouble. Maybe a couple of strikes-."

My eyes bulged, "Strikes? Strikes from what? Like a baseball game?"

Clare cleared her throat, "I-I wish. Strikes...you know, from a whip."

"He hits you? He actually...he actually hits you like that?" The blood in my veins froze, and my heart raced. You could tell she was speaking the truth, not one stutter or mumble left her mouth when she said it.

"You don't believe me...you think little miss rich girl has it all huh? Well, she does have it all, too much in fact," Clare spun around on her bottom, her back facing me.

She slowly gripped the hem of the flannel, before pulling it upwards.

The lump in my throat was caught, tightening by the second. I reached my hand out, tracing the red scars on her back. I sniffled, "H-How many?"

"How many what?" she dropped the shirt back down, "How many times has he done this to you?"

"...I lost count after one hundred."

"Don't go back to him Clare, it's not safe. You can stay here, live with us, and if the Adam thing doesn't work out-he's a good enough guy to let you stay. Please, just don't do anything stupid like willingly walk back there," she chuckled dryly, standing on her feet, which were covered by my slippers, "I have no choice Eli. The longer I stay away, the worse the punishment will be when I get back."

"What am I supposed to tell Jake? Adam?" I asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, "Who ever said you even saw me leave?"

"No, Clare," I quickly reached out for her wrist, grabbing it, but not applying too much pressure so it wouldn't bruise, "I can't let you leave, not after I've seen you. Please, just come back inside...we'll order take out and relax in the kitchen."

"It's three in the morning."

I smirked, "And I'm starving. Come on, please?"

Clare's smile faded, "But I need to go back there..."

"You will, except this time, you'll have three guys standing in front of you."

* * *

**OWEN**

"What the hell do you mean you haven't found her yet? She's fat and lazy, she couldn't have gone that far!" I shouted at the police officer, shooing him away, "Get the fuck out of my face. I'm paying you too much money to not have found her yet. I want a new search team, the FBI, I don't care-anyone but you people!"

"Sir, this is a missing persons look-out, not a nuclear bomb watch...," I glared at him, "She's my property, and she's gone, you got that? Now you either go out there, and find her, or I'll make sure your ass is fired!"

The police officer, along with the others, and the search dog darted out my door with an eager slam.

The veins in my head were almost at the verge of popping out, my anger getting the best of me. Usually I'd have Clare, or Football to take my anger out on, but now...I have nothing.

I've decided to stop playing Football until we find Clare because it'll give the media a reason to say I'm so 'emotionally damaged' by her lack of presence that I won't play.

But as I stare at the picture of Clare and I, her in my Football jersey, I grin...because when the police do find her, I just might wrap my hands around that chubby throat while she gets it from behind...

* * *

**CLARE**

"Sh...don't wake Adam up," I whispered to Eli, who laughed, throwing a shrimp into my white rice, "Live it up Edwards! It's nearly sunrise and you've gone through two pints of rice, dumplings and an egg roll...how does it feel?"

Eli held a pretend microphone near my mouth, and I smirked, "Like I'm going to hurl."

"Woo-hoo! YOLO!" I shot him a playful glare, "I hate Yolo... it's like-just say the whole thing, you know?"

"You only live once?" I smirked, "Yeah, I mean...me and Adam talked about the whole-."

I stopped talking, realizing Eli's wide grin, as he teased, "go on, I'm listening."

"No, because every time I say something-," he cut me off, "You end up bringing Adam into it somehow."

The heat rushed to my cheeks, while I fiddled with the spoon in my hands. Adam was really my only friend-or so I assume-that I've talked to for an extended period of time. Owen was the only person I get to "talk" to, and he doesn't understand me very well, so I normally end up keeping my mouth shut.

"Adam is-well, I hope he's my friend," Eli placed a hand on my bicep, standing up, "Honey, he's your best friend, trust me."

"Why would you say that?"

Eli shrugged his shoulders, washing off his plate in the sink, "Let's just say that Jake and I were close to buying Adam a kitten a couple of weeks ago. He doesn't get out much, nor does he talk to anyone besides us. He's got some pretty intense trust issues."

"Are you and Jake like...best friends, or something? When did you meet, how did you meet?" I always wondered that, and it seemed like a good time to ask. Eli and Jake seemed so close knit, he must've been there for him when I left.

"Jake um...Jake didn't tell you?" Eli asked awkwardly, turning to face me.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't really think it's my place to say. He's your brother, he should tell you. In the mean time, I better get back to bed, and maybe you can get in a couple more hours with Adam. I'll see you in a couple of hours," before I could even respond, Eli was upstairs, closing his bedroom door.

Well, that was odd.

* * *

**12 IN THE AFTERNOON**

* * *

**ADAM**

I slept heavily last night, a very out of character thing of me to do.

Usually, I'd sleep restlessly, waking up every now and then to get a glass of milk, or even bake. I've had this obsession with baking when I couldn't sleep. The warmth from the oven always made my eyelids heavy, and the fresh smell of dough was like an adult lullaby.

But what kept me sleeping soundlessly, was the girl in my arms.

I smiled, the mental note being taken that Clare never left me. She stayed, cradled in my arms for a full twelve hours. She didn't leave, nor did she try to.

My fingers stroked through her curls, and I smiled down at her, watching her stir slightly.

"G-Good morning...," I whispered awkwardly, the both of us harshly coming back to reality. She shot up out of my lap in alarm, holding her arms around herself, "G-Good morning...I mean, Good afternoon. I'm sorry I slept on you like that, I'm really heavy, I've been trying to lose weight though-."

I cut her off, smiling shyly, "It's okay, you weren't heavy at all. I barely felt you the whole night."

The look on her face told me she had something on her mind, but I just shook it off. I wasn't going to let my negative thoughts interrupt this day.

"So...do you want breakfast?" I asked, "I can make you some pancakes...waffles, anything you want."

She grinned, "I actually-may I use your bathroom? And cook anything that's easy for you."

"Bathroom is upstairs to the right," I said, heading into the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans.

Before she could get to the staircase, I called out to her, "Oh wait, Clare!"

She stopped in her tracks, turning to me, "Yeah?"

"I just um...You look beautiful."

_I promised I'd remind her every day, and I wouldn't break that promise._

* * *

**CLARE**

Why my heart raced, why I was nervous, why my palms were sweating-a good kind of sweat-while looking into Adam's eyes, I didn't know. He was emotionally pleasing, and his smile drew me in.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered out.

Good one Clare.

The guy you lik-the guy who is your friend just called you beautiful, and you stutter in response? Only I can ruin a-supposed to be-heart warming moment.

When Adam didn't stop staring at my face, I jogged up the steps, making my way to the bathroom.

As I was approaching Eli's bedroom, I was slowly tip toeing by it, not wanting to wake him up since we were awake all night conversing and eating takeout food.

But what I caught glimpse of, shocked me, my feet feeling cemented to the carpet.

Jake's arms were wrapped around Eli, and Eli's head was resting on his chest. Eli was still sleeping, but my brother was stroking back his black hair, smiling lovingly down at him.

"W-What's going on here?"

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Reviews? (I know it's comments but...reviews? ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thank you for all the tweets/alerts/reviews/subscriptions! Please enjoy the seventh chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**WARNINGS:** Angst/Sadness/Mentions of Assault/

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**CLARE**

"So...you're gay?"

"Yes," my brother confirmed, holding hands with Eli.

They were both looking at me with nervous eyes, as if I was going to tell them they weren't allowed to be in love. Eli looked on the verge of tears, and Jake was grinning, as if he was waiting for something.

"I-I think that's...that's great Jake. If you guys love each other, then that's all that matters," both men's chests heaved out, and Eli held out his hand, "T-Thank you Clare, so much. Accepting this, our love, it means a lot."

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled, "If my brother is happy, if you make him happy, that's all that matters to me."

"See, mom and dad didn't really approve of me being the way I am. Before Eli, I dated this guy back in college, invited him over for dinner. Glen wasn't too happy, neither was Helen. Glen was upset, knowing he would never get any grand kids," I hugged Jake, stroking my hands over his back, "As long as you're happy, grand kids don't matter. Did you l-leave them? Is that why you left?"

"I left to get a new start, and forget all of that. In the process of finding my way, I found...someone special," Jake reached out for Eli's hand, and tears formed in my eyes at the sight of a truly happy couple.

This goes to show that people who love, no matter what they look like, what gender or personality, love is universal. Eli and Jake, by just a glance at them, you could tell they were happier than Owen and I could ever be.

"Did you guys tell her?" Adam walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yep, she knows," Jake whispered, pecking Eli's lips.

I was so used to visuals and memories of finding Jake with a girl on top of him in his room. Or even that one time I found Jake and his girlfriend underneath my bed to hide from Glen and Helen.

How could a guy like Jake go from such a man-whore to...to this?

"H-How did you know you were gay?" I asked Jake, who flashed a toothy smile at Eli, "Girls weren't fully pleasing me...sure they had the physical pleasing down pat, but then the emotional...I don't know, all the girls seemed so heartless. After losing you, I wanted to talk my problems out, but the girls never listened-all they wanted was what's in my pants. Sooner or later, I started looking at guys in the locker room during Gym. Then, before you know it, I put two and two together, and I just knew. It's a confusing feeling at first, and taking in the fact that you're different is hard, but it's worth it. I mean, look at this guy I found...he's handsome, loving, caring, a best friend I always wanted, and we promised to always be there for each other. Isn't that what love is about?"

"I don't really know what true love is about...but I would bet all my money that you guys have it."

Jake placed his hand over my arm, "Thank you Clare, for accepting me. I know it's a lot for you to take in, and it will be for a while, but I'm just so relieved that you don't object to us being-well, us."

After a couple of minutes of watching how all three men were engrossed into the gory movie, I decided to slip on Eli's shoes (knowing they would fit me from our close shoe size), and throwing Jake's flannel over my arms.

"I-I think I'm going to go for a walk guys, I'll be back," the second I said that, all three men shot up from the couch, saying things like 'you can't leave, you won't come back' and 'sit down, we'll take care of you here'.

"I said I'll be back, don't worry," I repeated through gritted teeth.

"I'm coming with you," Adam offered, and I stared back at him, "You're staying here."

"I would like a half hour to myself, if you don't mind. All of this is a lot for me to take in, and I need time to take it all in. Please, just a half hour walk alone and I'll be back," I promised, as Adam handed me his cell phone, "Call the house number if you need someone to pick you up or anything. Please, don't hesitate."

My heart warmed at Adam's worried expression. I placed my hand over his tense shoulder, "I'll be back Adam."

* * *

With her fingers crossed behind her back, Clare walked out the apartment door...

They didn't understand, she had to go back, she didn't belong.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

* * *

**OWEN**

"Yes sir, we found her. She's currently resting on a cot right beside my desk. She was out of it when we found her. She was walking on the side of the highway, claiming to be looking for you," I smiled, "I'll be down at the station to pick her up."

I slipped my cell phone into my pocket, before turning to my butler, "Run a warm bath for Clare, she's going to need something to wake her up."

"Yes Mr. Milligan, as you wish. I'm sure Mrs. Milligan will be happy to be back," I nodded, muttering, "Oh she will be."

* * *

After spending an hour thanking the police officers, signing jerseys and telling the media how thankful I am for the finding of Clare, I was finally allowed to drive home.

Clare's eyes were glued to the window, her fingers fidgeting in her lap, "So, are you going to talk to me or what? I had people on the look out for you. Where the hell were you?"

"I-I...I was...I took your car, and I got lost on the freeway. Soon, I ran out of gas and had to walk back. I stopped, I didn't eat and I had to-," I cut her off, my teeth gritting, "You know Clare, lying will only make the punishment worse. Do you not understand that my car, that you took from me was found in the video game store parking lot! Now what's the bullshit story excuse you have for that, huh?"

"I-I went there to get some-," I laughed, "Of course, your fat ass needed food."

The rest of the ride back to our house was silent, until I pulled into my garage parking lot behind my house. The media were jumping on my car, flashing pictures of Clare and I.

"I'm carrying you out of the car and back into the house, you got that?" I sneered over at Clare, who nodded, "Anything for publicity, right?"

"Climb into my lap," I instructed, and she slowly did so, groaning when my jeans rubbed against her pale skin.

"Fake a smile."

Clare was good tonight, her head resting limply on my shoulder, acting as if she was the poor victim. I smiled, kissing her forehead and the flash photography went wildly off course.

_**"How are you feeling Clare?"**_

_**"What really happened to you?"**_

_**"Are you happy to be back in the arms of your fiance?"**_

I made my way into the house, and handed Clare off to my butler, Jones, "Here, hold her for a second. Is that warm bath ready?"

"Yes sir. Welcome back Mrs. Milligan," Clare immediately corrected him, "It's Clare Edwards. Jones, you know that."

"My apologies Ms. Clare," my upper lip twitched with aggravation, as I removed my jacket, hanging it up in my walk-in closet. I took Clare out of Jones' arms, and was greeted with the extra fat feeling she'd gained where she was.

When Mr. Jones was out of sight, I placed Clare on the edge of the bath tub, and began to remove her clothes...

* * *

**CLARE**

"You got fatter you know?" Owen poked my stomach, pulling at the bones of my sides, "You gotta' lose that shit-it's disgusting. Your breasts got flabby too, and oh God, look at those thunder thighs! Tomorrow morning I want you running on that tredmile in the basement, do you understand?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Wash yourself off, I'm going to burn these clothes. When I get back I expect you to be wearing your tight striped panties, and that's it-you got that?"

My cheeks warmed, an uncomfortable throbbing in my throat, "Y-Yes master."

"Good."

I watched with teary eyes as Owen carried Jake's flannel, Adams boxers and Eli's shoes out of the bathroom. Those were the last bit of sanity I could ever hold onto, and even that, Owen was taking away from me...

* * *

**ADAM**

I refused to watch the news, about how the famous 'Clare soon-to-be Milligan' was found on the side of the highway and rescued by a police officer on duty.

This was why I shouldn't have trusted her, and I did. I put my heart on the line, my body in front of a speeding truck, and I ended up the same way as all the other times...smashed in pieces.

My heart was soaring, a lump caught in my throat, and tears were streaming down my raw cheeks. The way my hands shook at the thought of what he was doing to her at the moment was quickly driving me insane.

Jake and Eli left a while ago to go 'save' Clare, but it was impossible, she isn't able to be 'saved' when she was already gone!

LONG GONE.

A part of my mind was praying that Clare was able to escape Owen, or that she changes her mind and makes a run for it. The other, pessimistic side of me knew that Clare was most likely face down on the floor, covered in fresh new 'love bites' and bruises from Owen.

The way she looked into my eyes and how her head rested carelessly on my chest last night was what kept my negative thoughts in a tiny mental box in an imaginary attic. But I knew I shouldn't have trusted her-Eli was right, he's always right.

My fingers made their way to the remote, and I clicked onto the news, watching Clare being carried into Owen's mansion, her head lying on his shoulder. Her eyes were lifeless, and only I could see the look of pure horror on her face.

My knees went weak, crashing onto the wooden, living room floor. Clare Edwards had broken my heart, and she didn't even care that in this case, she was hurting herself as well.

I traced my fingertips over the screen, outlining her tiny frame with my index finger, "I-I could've saved you...y-you just never gave me a goddamn chance."

* * *

**CLARE**

**_Slap_  
**

**_Creak_**

**_Grunt_**

Those were the three noises being heard for the past two hours. One coming from the whip, another coming from the bed spring, and the other from Owen.

All three noises were reactions from one.

My body shook unpleasantly from the tenth-unwanted-orgasm of the night. I couldn't help it, my body was adjusting to the sick ways of Owen.

A woman's body was fragile, and not meant to be treated this way. But did Owen listened when I screamed 'Stop!' at the top of my lungs? Did he listen to me when I clawed at his chest, begging for him to slow down?

No.

This was my life now.

Once upon a time I came across two paths, one that had a sign saying 'Life', and the other, 'Death'.

I, Clare Milligan, took the one less traveled by...

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Reviews? :3**

_**I didn't reread this chapter...didn't have time, so ignore mistakes! **_

**I am going on vacation between July 7th-July 14th. I will not be using Twitter/Fanfiction/Email since I want to have a full-on vacation. I hope you understand this, and I will be back updating after the 14th! Have a wonderful week everyone! :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Long time no update, eh? I've gotten lots of reviews/alerts/subscriptions and I'm thankful for that. Please enjoy the eighth chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**CLARE**

Ever since the night I came home, three weeks ago, Owen has been running my body into the ground.

My legs feel robotic, frozen with just skin and bone. I could feel the blood in my veins slowing down from the dehydration. What also didn't help was the spark of hope that replayed in my mind-as a distant memory-from the night I came **_home_**...

_"They treated you differently, didn't they? They gave you food, made you feel loved?" Owen asked out of the blue, nearly scaring the daylights out of me since I thought he had fallen asleep. _

_He had forced me to lie on the wooden floor, which had some splinters digging into my skin-but I had luckily gotten used to this kind of treatment. _

_"Not as good as you treat me, Master Owen," I whispered lifelessly, staring down at the cold floor. _

_"Do you love him? Whoever you found? Do you love him?" a chuckle echoed the room, but it was neither mine...nor Owens. _

_I shot up nervously, trying to latch my weak fingers onto a bed sheet to cover myself. Owen tugged back at the blanket and sheets, preventing me from using the cloth to hide my bareness from the intruder. _

_"Who are you?" I heard Owen ask cluelessly, as I brought my knees up to my chest, trying to hide-and silently prayed to God to help me disappear._

_"Who let you in here? Hey, what are you doing? You can't take her from me-she's **my** fiance!" he shouted, venom in his tone. _

_I felt two firm hands on my shoulders and a jacket slip over my shaking body. _

_"I-It's me, it's Adam. Come on Clare, Eli is waiting in the car outside. Jake will take care of Owen." _

_My eyes averted to the floor, and if a stare could kill, this house would be up in flames. The pain and humiliation settling in when Adam lifted me from the floor, was indescribable. I knew he wasn't looking, but I knew Owen was...and that was what killed me inside. _

_I gripped the jacket tighter, as if it would help me hide my lower half. My heart was pounding in my ears, tears forming in my eyes, "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY FIANCE AWAY FROM ME? SHE'S MINE, I OWN HER!" _

_"She's not property," I heard Jake hiss, "She's my sister. You've already took her away long enough and damaged enough-let her go." _

_My eyelids fluttered close, hearing an alarm sound throughout the house._

_He pressed the button. _

_"Y-You have to get out of here," I pushed Adam away, "h-he alerted the police...you have to go-now!" _

_Adam was wide eyed, still trying to push me out of the door but I placed my feet on the firm floor, "Jake...Adam...please leave. Go, while you still can. GO!" _

_When they both didn't budge, tears streamed down my face as I faded back into the dark room, "If you ever loved me at all...you'll leave." _

_And they did. _

"How was your morning run tubby?" Owen asked, slapping me on the thighs, "Ah, still got that extra meat I see."

"No, just skin..."

"Are you back talking me Clare?" he hissed, looking up from his computer. I shook my head, my eyes averted to the ground, "No, I was just saying that you slapped my skin..."

"Go take a shower. My game starts in two hours and we have to go early. Try to look decent for once in your life," Owen ordered, as I straightened out my back, while walking patiently up the steps to his bathroom.

The shampoo I have to use made my scalp burn, the soap I had to rub against my skin gave me a rash, and I was allergic to the strawberry shaving cream I had to use; but I still applied all three, because it was part of the deal I made with the devil...

* * *

**ELI**

"What can we do? He's friends with the goddamn cops, and he has connections everywhere! W-We can't get Clare back, and she's probably withering away into nothing!" Jake screamed out, pacing the floor of our room in the apartment.

"Jake...sweetheart, you have to-," he flinched when I tried to touch his arm, "You don't understand! You didn't see her! He had her sleeping on the wooden floor, naked-with the fucking air vent blowing down above her! She's going to get sick, and with his daily beatings...Eli, I'm afraid she won't make-."

He sobbed into my shoulder, as I locked my arms around his torso, holding him tightly. I've never felt him shake so violently in my arms before, so I laid him down on our bed, and let him rest his head on my chest.

"Sh, Jake it's alright," I whispered, kissing the tears from his face, "She'll be okay...she will."

"Do you promise?"

I couldn't promise that...so I never answered.

* * *

**ADAM**

"Hit me with one more," I muttered, waving over the bar tender.

"Damn bud, you look like you might tip over," the bags beneath my eyes wasn't helping my intimidating vibe I gave off to the public. But in my defense, I was depressed, worried, and torn apart for a good reason.

**_Clare Edwards. _**

"Just get me another one," I hiccuped through every other word, the beer already hitting me-even though I was only on my twentieth glass of the night. Ever since I found Clare three weeks ago, bare to her bones , that moment replays in my mind like a horrible remix on the radio.

"This is the last one, then we're closing up," I scoffed, "You don't close until the sun comes up."

"We're not selling beer to you anymore...sorry dude, you've hit the limit."

I have hit the limit; every limit possible.

Every time my eyelids would flutter close, I would see Clare, lying on that floor...broken, bruised and shaking. She was so lifeless, so scary, so hopeless.

My heart pounded in my ears from the alcohol consumption and the bad flashbacks that go through my mind every second of the day. They haunt me, taunt me and tease me-because I can't get her back, I can't save her.

**_She has to save herself._**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Miss Clare, how have you been doing? Has Mr. Milligan been treating you well?" Mr. Johnson, the butler I had shared a night of spaghetti and wine with a-what seemed like-long time ago asked.

I forced a smile, nodding my head.

"You've lost a lot of weight, I see," he eyed my body, and I nervously slipped on Owen's football jacket to cover the bones sticking out of my back effortlessly.

"Hiding can only last so long, Miss Clare. Enjoy the game," I watched Mr. Johnson exit the air conditioned room, and the click of the lock sounded. He was ordered by Owen to lock me in so I do not 'escape'-even though Owen told him he wanted to keep me 'safe'.

The glass of champagne in my hand burned, as I stared out into the field. Owen had just scored a touchdown, and won the game. He was celebrating with his team as they lifted him in the air.

What bothered me the most was that no one knew he treated his fiance; how he physically abuses her so roughly that she goes to 'sleep' with the taste of blood lingering in her mouth, or how he verbally screws her sanity-trying his best to destroy what she has left.

His smile hides so many lies, and I've had enough of trying to impress, or attempting to hide.

**_I never wanted this life._**

My heart raced as I smashed the champagne bottle against the window, watching the glass shatter into pieces. I smiled, getting down on both of my knees, and laughing at the amount of money Owen will have to pay for the damage.

I quickly fidgeting my fingers around, in hopes that I would find a large chunk of sharp glass. My bleeding, shaking hands managed to slip off the engagement ring that has been weighing down my finger for far**_ too_ **long. I grabbed a post-it that was lying on the table, and jotted down a note from my **_darling_ **fiance.

I rested the ring on the floor, and picked up the sharpest piece of glass, only to begin to inscribe the word 'free' in my arm. The relief was unbelievable, and the feelings I had received made me fall into a state of_** bliss.**_

Unfortunately, before I could finish the last 'e' in my arm, I had struck a main artery, the dark abyss quickly taking over...

**_Please, take me God._**

* * *

**ADAM**

When I stumbled into Eli and I's apartment, the alcohol had long ago taken over my weak body. I felt the vomit creeping up my throat, but pushed it down, seeing Eli sitting perched up on the couch, his eyes wide, staring down at the phone in his shaking hands.

"Dude?" I asked, my slurred voice echoing the room.

"W-Where have you been?" he wiped his tears away, as I whispered shakily, "The bar downtown...w-what um-what's going on? Where's Jake? Isn't he sleeping over?"

"Adam...there's something I have to tell you, and I want you to sit down for it," I glared at him, trying to test the look in his eyes-but he didn't budge. His expression was as cold and still as a stone.

I wobbled over to the couch, and sat beside Eli.

When he didn't speak, I asked, trying to break the tension, "W-What? Do you have a guy crush on me or something?"

"This is serious Adam," he muttered, "L-Listen...I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, because I know you care about her so much...

"Just spit it out Eli!"

The excessive pounding in my head, along with the repetitive flashbacks of that night three weeks ago to this day, wasn't helping with the unnecessary suspense on Eli's part.

"It's Clare man...she's-she's in the hospital."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Reviews? Predictions? :)**

I didn't reread...so I hope there were no mistakes :3

**I'll try to update more guys...I promise. **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the continuous reviews/alerts/subscriptions. You can thank **'xUnknownLOVEx'** for practically reminding me to update. And **MoxxyRain**, *puts in time out*. Please enjoy the ninth chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warnings:** Might cause tears/Cursing

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

_"Clare Edwards, fiance of Owen Milligan, was checked into Toronto Hospital approximately five hours ago. Mr. Milligan claims that no one will be allowed to see her until further notice of her condition. Although, the news has been released that she is currently under suicide watch. We'll have more with details soon. This is Maryellen Sue, reporting live from Toronto Community Hospital." _

**OWEN**

"We're sorry Mr. Milligan, but you're not allowed to see Clare right now. She's under suicide watch, and only family members can see her when the nurses report back that she is eligible for visitors."

"That's bullshit! I'm fucking Owen Milligan, number one football player in the league and I can't get in to see my own fiance! She was hurt!" The secretary behind the hospital desk shrugged her shoulders, "Sir, I wouldn't care if you were the president, you still wouldn't get in. This is our policy, now please, have a seat."

"When will I be allowed to see her? Is anyone with her now?" The nurse slammed her files down onto the table, glaring at me, "You know, you're the biggest, most selfish pig I've ever seen on television...but do you want some news on her? She was found at the scene with the word 'free' engraved on her arm. Now I don't want to assume anything, but I'm feeling that she's glad to be away from you. So please, take a goddamn seat before I call security."

"Mr. Milligan? We would like a word."

I craned my head towards the doors, seeing two police officers.

_This can't be happening. _

* * *

**JAKE**_  
_

"Do you have anything sharp on you? Pocket knives, keys?" The police officer patted me down thoroughly, practically taking everything off me except for my clothes.

"Okay sir, now I'll send a nurse up to let you inside her room."

I turned my head out to the hallway, to see Eli and Adam, sitting side by side with nervous expressions on their faces. They looked worried, traumatized, and most of all-concerned.

Eli smirked my way, trying to show me that I had nothing to worry about.

The dead look in Adams eyes told a story that I couldn't describe. I knew he wanted to see Clare, to talk to her and make her feel better. But, since I was a family member with a newly found privilege to see her, I was the one who would see her first.

As far as I know, Owen was currently being questioned-which means that he's not allowed to see Clare, touch Clare, or hurt her.

"Jake Martin?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Please follow me."

Upon entering Clare's room, the nurse gave me a stern look, before speaking up, "There's no touching or exchanging anything besides words unless you will be taken out by security. Do you understand the rules?"

"I can't hug her?" she shook her head, "Sorry, but no."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Clare..."

**_Tick_**

**_Tock_**

**_Tick _**

**_Tock _**

"Clare..."

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

The fear had already settled in when the door to the padded room had opened. I wondered why they would let_ him i_n, why they didn't get the message that I wrote in my arm.

"Clare, it's Jake. Your brother."

For the first time since I've been here, I looked up from my interlocked hands. They had placed me in these scrubs, with slippers, and wrapped gauze around my arm tightly.

It didn't matter though; I was free.

"Jake," I smiled, looking across the table at his grinning face.

Tears seeped through his tightened eyelids, his Adams apple bobbing, "Y-You came back to me...even after I left like that-you came back. Wait, are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Oh no, you do, I'm so-."

He cut me off, shaking his head slowly, "Clare, I don't hate you. Hating you is the last thing on my mind. I'm just-are you okay? What happened?"

**_Thump_**

**_Thump_**

**_Thump _**

"I had to do it, you don't understand. H-He took away your clothes, Adam's boxers, and Eli's shoes. A-After that, I almost gave up. But I'm here again, with you. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Do you even know where you are?" His voice raised, but I could tell he was fighting himself to not scream.

"In the hospital."

"You're under suicide watch Clare, you hurt yourself," I scoffed, "I was only trying to save myself. Waking up in this place, it was a blessing. Don't you get that? Don't you get that living with Owen wasn't easy? Try to understand!"

"You should've stayed at the apartment, but you left. Clare, this could've all been avoided if you just stayed."

I stared down at the gauze wrapped tightly around my arm, making my skin itch irritably. When I began to pick at it, Jake's voice became suddenly distant. The next thing I knew, my fingers were clawing at the bloody scar, and after a sharp pinch was felt in my right shoulder, everything went black...

* * *

**OWEN**

"Have you ever touched and/or took advantage of Clare Edwards?"

I rolled my eyes, "Really? She's my fiance, of course I've touched her."

"You're not answering my question, Mr. Milligan. I asked you if you've taken advantage of her, have you?" The 'questioner' stared me down, before placing his gun on the table.

"Mr. Milligan, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't."

"Do you know how much publicity attention this will cause? My reputation will be ruined because of Clare! She's crazy, honestly! Before this incident went down, she was telling me how she had an obsession with blood...and she even cut me a few times in my sleep. Listen, between you and I, I'm the victim here. I was just trying to help the woman I love."

Mr. Turner sat across from me, toying with the file between us, "Do you know how much investigation we can do between the scene of an attempted suicide and now? It's been eight hours, Mr. Milligan."

"What? I've got nothing to hide," he laughed, before flipping open the thick-paged file.

"Here," my eyes followed his index finger, "Is a picture of the closet on the second floor of your mansion. We found objects such as whips, rope, handcuffs, steel baseball bats, and even a different assortment of knives."

"We like performing dominate sex...what do you want me to do, act it out for you?" Officer Turner stared me down, before asking, "Have you ever seen the marks on Clare Edwards' body?"

"She's my fiance, I see her body all the time."

"Here are some pictures, to refresh your ill memory," my heart raced, looking at the photographs of Clare's body during an examination. You could barely see her skin with all the indents, all the cuts, scars, scratches...all of it was bruised, battered, and oozing.

"Now tell me Mr. Milligan, since you communicate with Clare so well, who has given her these brutal beatings?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, before choking out, "N-Not me! I mean-she goes out, she comes back looking like that! Ever since she started seeing her brother and his crazy ass gay boyfriend."

"If you knew about your fiance getting hurt, why didn't you stop her then?"

"You can't stop Clare when she has her mind set on something. She's strong headed, that's why I love her." I watched as Mr. Turner rose from his chair, and flipped a page in the file, "Since that is settled, please explain to me why your fingerprints and DNA was all over these cuts. Enlighten me to the reason of why Clare told the nurses to keep you away from her. Tell me why she's afraid of you."

"She's insane!" I spat, "She's a crazy, two-faced bitch!"

"Then why do you love her?"

_Because she's easy to take advantage of. She's mine. _

"I was in it for the sex, not for the strings-too bad the strings came with the sex," he scoffed, shoving his hands in his pocket, "Mr. Milligan, I've seen the magazine articles, the constant videos and everything on 'the Youtube'...it's more than just sex. It's an obsession."

"An obsession with what?"

"A sick, insane obsession with Clare Edwards," I rolled my eyes, "I'm not obsessed with her, I'm sick of her."

_If I keep telling the lie, maybe he'll believe me. _

"I'm sorry Mr. Milligan, but all of this doesn't seem to be adding up quite right. Only two people know the truth to this story, but as everyone looks at it, I would take Clare's side in a heartbeat with all of this evidence. And lying to me, Mr. Milligan, has only made your plea worse."

* * *

**CLARE**

_"Do you want some of my chocolate milk?" He asked, his innocent blue eyes staring into mine, holding the container out. I watched his lips curl into a childish smirk, pushing the lid of the container to my lips, "Come on...it's really good." _

_"We have to keep an eye on Lizzy, we can't be fooling around, Adam," he rolled his eyes, kissing my cheek playfully. "She's on the slide with Daniel, don't worry, she's well protected." _

_"Besides, we're watching them. We have to keep an eye on our son too," Eli spoke from beside me, as I stared at the couple. Jake had his hand interlocked with Eli's, while they stared at their adopted child Daniel who was chasing Lizzy around the park. _

_"They look so innocent, so naive," I admitted, leaning my shoulder on Adams, "Gotta' love kids."_

_Adam stood up, holding out his hand, "Would you like to take a walk?" _

_Without a thought, I placed my hand in his. The feeling of his arm wrapping around my waist caused a blissful chill to run up my back, "You know, ever since we had Lizzy...everything feels so much better, like reassurance. Have you been having nightmares about 'he who must not be named'?"_

_"As long as you continue to sleep beside me, the nightmares will stay away. I love you Adam," I kissed his lips, the warmth from his mouth radiating through my entire body. _

_The blood rushed to my cheeks, as I watched our daughter run into the arms of...the arms of...**him.**_

_"OWEN!" _

I jolted out of a dream, sweat coating over my entire body. I could feel it dripping down my back, sticking to the nightgown I was placed in. The heart monitor beside me was beeping loudly.

"Hi..."

_Adam. _

"Did you have a nightmare?" I smiled shyly his way, wondering how he got inside here. But, seeing as though he looked patted down, and wasn't holding his cellphone in his hands, I knew he had permission to be here.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just glad you're okay."

I scoffed, "Okay? You think I'm okay?"

"You're alive, aren't you? I'm just happy that your heart is still thumping. Each moment of that monitor continuing to beep is the best noise to ever grace my ears," he teased, before taking a seat in the rolling chair beside me.

"Oh no," all the memories of what happened before I 'fell asleep' rushed through my mind, "Is Jake mad at me? Where's Jake?"

"Eli and him passed out on the hospital cot. Jake isn't mad though, he's just worried about you Clare. You're his little sister, he wants to make sure you're well protected," tears formed in my eyes, as I faced Adam.

"D-Do you think I'm insane?"

I continued to pick at my fingertips, which was a fail, considering the nurses had cut my nails so I couldn't harm myself.

"Clare, you've been hurt by Owen. H-He made you into a worried, scarred wreck...but I know that you can recover. You're not insane, you're just lost," he placed his hand on my bedside, nervously looking up at me.

"Do you believe that I can get better?" My voice cracked, the uncertainty in my tone lingering the room.

"You're Clare...I know you can."

A dead silence approached us, both of our eyes glancing back and forth between us, unsure of what to do. We weren't allowed to touch, and I was partially grateful for that because it would remind me of **_him. _**

Tears streamed down my face, the emotional hurricane coming out of nowhere, my heart monitor beeping obnoxiously loud.

What made it slow down; the bottle of chocolate milk Adam held graciously in his hands.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I'm trying to update as soon as I can-it just gets hard. But I'm trying!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the tenth chapter of "The Woman In Chains"...

**Twitter:**TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_The Woman In Chains_**

**5 WEEKS LATER**

**CLARE**

"Are you excited to be going home?" Nurse Shirley asked, as she handed me all of my information for my local therapist, plus sleeping pills incase I have trouble with going to bed at night, and plus prescriptions for my paranoia.

"I'm scared," I admitted, leaning against my hospital bed.

"What're you scared about?"

My eyes wandered to the window, "I'm scared about the press, about what people are saying about me, about Owen coming back to get me. I'm worried about trying to move on."

"The press will have a new story in no time, and what other people have to say doesn't matter-what matters is what the people who love you say. Don't try to move on, start over. Clare, you're a young, beautiful woman with so much potential. Please, don't let the memories of Owen haunt you. You've got to try. Now come on dear, Mr. Martin is downstairs waiting for you."

"Nurse Shirley," she handed me my bag, "Be honest, how bad is the press out there?"

I looked down at the scars on my arm, and nervously slipped on Adams jacket that he let me borrow because I always complained to him about how cold it gets here alone, at night.

"The three musketeers will get you out of here unharmed," Nurse Shirley teased, holding my bag for me as we walked into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, my heart skipped a few beats, a nervous tension filling my body.

_**BING! **_

"Clare!" All three men called out with opening arms.

Tears streamed down my face, a sob sounding the quiet hospital waiting room as I wrapped my arms around Jake. Eli and Adam soon joined the embrace from the sides, and for once, I felt at peace; safe.

"Are you ready to go home? Here, I'll take these bags," Adam excitingly grabbed my suitcase from Nurse Shirley, and apologized for practically ripping the bag out of her hands.

"We have your room all set up," Eli declared, and Adam continued, "Yeah, we've got lots of surprises for you at home! I even took the liberty in shopping, and there's a home cooked meal with your name on it."

"Eating?" I asked nervously, and Nurse Shirley rubbed my shoulder soothingly, "Remember your pills sweetie. Live life."

I wrapped my arms around her, thanking her for all she has done, "I'll come back to visit you someday, I promise." Without Nurse Shirley guiding me every step of the way, I might not be able to go home or be released from the hospital-ever.

"Ready to go? Ole' Betsy is parked right out front," Jake assured, as we began to walk outside the hospital.

Eli and Jake stood in front of me, blocking me from the obnoxious camera men outside who were flashing pictures already. Adam stood behind me, doing his best to lead us to Jake's truck unharmed.

"She's not answering any questions at this moment!" I heard all three men shout loudly-not in sync, and the same sentence being repeated to a point where my head was starting to hurt.

**_"Why didn't you tell anyone Owen was abusing you?" _**

**_"Show us some marks Edwards!"_**

**_"Come on Clare, let's see your best suicide smile!" _**

* * *

**ADAM**

"Those guys were a bunch of assholes," I reassured Clare, who was staring out the window in the living room with a blank expression on her face. She had my blanket wrapped around her body, draping over her shoulders.

She nodded my way, and I asked, "D-Do you want to see your new room? It's all set up, waiting for a certain Clare Edwards to live in."

"Yeah Clare, go check it out!" Jake called out from the kitchen as he began to warm up bread in the toaster oven. "Dinner is almost ready, so come down when you're ready," Eli smirked her way, but she just continued to walk towards the step with her head down.

The doctors had told us that she might space out from time to time, or you even might be convinced she's ignoring you. Spending the past few weeks with her has taught me a few things though; her thinking face, her thinking about Owen face, and a couple of other expressions I've become a pro at seeing.

"Do you want me to show it to you?" I asked Clare eagerly, excited to see her reaction to what we've done for her.

"...Um, s-sure yeah, sounds like fun."

I watched with a nervous grin as Clare toyed with the guest room doorknob, which was adjacent to mine and also now her room. When she opened the door, a gust of wind coming from the revolving fan in the corner of the room hit her in the face, startling her.

"It's okay," I assured her, placing my hand on her shoulder lightly, "It's just the fan."

Her blue eyed widened with each step she took deeper into the dimly lit room. She gasped, seeing the laptop sitting on her desk table that had her name engraved on the front.

"T-This must've been so much money, I-I'll have to repay you guys and-," I scoffed, waving my hand out in front of her, "It's my gift to you. We've spent so much time together, and I remember you telling me you used to love to write, ergo I got you a laptop to write. But, incase you don't like typing, I also bought you ten new notebooks that are on your bookcase. Your pens and everything-."

I was cut off by Clare lunging at me, her head resting on my shoulder. She tightened her grip around my waist, tears being absorbed in my Dead Hand shirt, "T-Thank you Adam...thank you, so much."

"It's not a problem, really-it's not. The laptop was nothing, and Jake set up your own bathroom through this door. Also, I knew you liked vampire fiction, so I bought you a couple of books," I gestured to the bookcase in the far left corner.

Clare immediately ran to the other side of the room, getting down on her knees and skimming her fingers over the pages of the books. She smiled, and I saw a lone tear trickle down her cheek, "A c-couple of books? A-Adam, there's at least ten series of books here!"

"D-Do you like them?" I could feel a drop of sweat slide down my back with the anxiety building up inside me. I didn't want to disappoint Clare, nor did I want to make her feel unwelcome in any way.

"I love them, I love this room, I love everything! T-Thank you, so much. Can I be honest with you?" She sat down on the mattress with a tiny skip in her step. I nervously took a seat beside her, "Of course you can, I'm all ears."

"Y-You're one of the only people that isn't family related, besides Eli, that I can really trust. There's no lies, or secrets when it comes to being around you and having a friend. I really appreciate what you do for me, and one day, I promise I'll pay you back."

My feelings for her had escalated in this moment, and everything began to hurt with the knowledge that I _**was**_ keeping a secret from her; a very important secret.

"Clare," a lump was forming in my throat, multiplying in size, "I-I need to tell you something about me that you don't know."

"You can tell me anything Adam, it won't change the way I see you," I scoffed, "It might."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her glance showing nothing but confusion and concern.

"I'm not who you think I am," I started off shakily, "I-I'm a female-to-male transgender. It's when-."

She cut me off, "you're a man between the ears, but a woman...physically."

"How did you know that?" I asked, speechless.

Clare's legs dangled off the bed carelessly, before she flashed me a smile, "W-When Owen goes to practice, I used to go to some college courses behind his back. In one of my classes, I learned about it. It was fascinating, to say the least."

"So you don't have a problem with...with me?" She shook her head, sending a grin my way. "Why would I have a problem with you? You're still Adam, the funny, smart, caring guy I've come to know. You look like a guy to me, in all honesty."

"I am pretty masculine looking, aren't I?" I flashed her my guns, but she reluctantly placed her frail hand on my bicep, "Hold your horses buddy, you might kill someone with that kind of shot."

"DINNER'S ON THE TABLE LOVEBIRDS!"

We both heard Eli call out, but I had underestimated the proximity between us when our noses brushed together. I felt her breath tickle my mouth, but she didn't move.

"I-Is it bad that...I just got out of a relationship, and I want to kiss you?" She whispered, as I shook my head, pulling her to my lips. I cupped her cheek, rubbing small circles over her tense cheekbones.

I've never touched lips so sweet, or even felt chills form over my skin from a woman's lips before. Surprisingly, I have kisses girls in my day-whether it was at party during premature spin the bottle, or even willingly. I've never had a girlfriend, but I have kissed women, and let me tell you...not one has kissed me like Clare was.

Our foreheads rested against each others, as I watched her chest heave. She glanced up at me, and back down at her lap, "A-Adam, I'm not looking for a physical relationship. I-I'm trying to move on from Owen, and I've been doing so well. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm just a sad soul searching for love," I admitted pathetically, turning my head so our skin wasn't touching anymore.

"Hey," she traced her hand over my face, making me turn to look her in the eyes. "J-Just because I'm not ready, doesn't mean I don't like you...or that I don't want to be with you. I do feel something too, you know. I might seem emotionless from all this medication that I've been put on, and all the stress I've been put under, but I'm still Clare. I hope you can learn to see me for me."

I daringly laced my fingers through her frail, sweaty ones, "Who ever said I never saw you for who you were?"

The blood rushing to her cheeks was enough to assure me that she did feel the same about me, and she didn't lie. Her warm hand rested comfortably in mine, and she stood up, "I-I'm in this apartment to start my new life, and I want to spend it with you."

She stood near the door, and I stared at her in awe, "So are you coming to dinner, or not?"

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**I didn't reread it...I'm sorry; I need sleep and I didn't have time-ignore the mistakes! D: **

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
